Fanfic:The Adventures of Goji XIII: Death eater in the Bitterchilled Tundra
In the Bitterchilled Tundra, The Caravan was making it's way to Central City. Goji was ready to see the Council of Revalius, to convince them to help him end Nigrum Cor's reign of terror! Miki was by his side. She knew that she had much to thank Goji for, but also had a feeling deep inside her heart that she never felt before. When the Caravan stopped for the night, Miki invited Goji to her Carriage in the caravan. Goji could only imagine what she had to say. But she made herself clear when she spoke. "Goji... I do have much to thank you for... You saved me from the genprey pack, The tigrex, and from near death after the Tigrex almost bit my leg off. You offered me the chance to become a hunter along side with you, and a place to live with you. You have been a great friend. Lately, however, I have been having a feeling for you." Goji was surprised to hear this. "Feelings? Well I have had a similar experience with you, Miki. You have been important to me. I feel as if your the only reason that I keep on living. I have been through so many things while you were in my life." Miki could only blush. "I can never quite understand the feeling, but I think... I love you Goji." Goji felt the courage to speak. "I love you too." Miki burst into tears, and grabbed Goji, and kissed him. Goji blanked out, but then he began to embrace Miki, and after what felt like an eternity, the parted. "Nothing could ruin this for me Goji.." Miki said. But as they were about to kiss again, a roar that seemed to peirce the air traveled through the silent night. Goji and Miki came out the carriage to find a large monster heading towards the Caravan. Everyone went to their respective carriages, and Goji and Miki readied their weapons. The creature was a Wilolu, the death eater. It gave out a blood curdling roar, and looked at Goji. You are Goji! I have a score to settle with your father! What better way to avenge my father than to kill you! I will be delighted to feast on your flesh! '' Goji was confused. "Why are you taking it out on me? Who are you?" The Wilolu answered. ''WHY NOT? '' ''You humans will learn to fear the Wilolu! I am Necro... But you can call me your death!" Miki spoke. "Goji, You won't have to fight alone! Together, I know we can do this!" Goji felt reassured. Necro was licking his chops. How sweet! I guess I will have two courses in this act of revenge. Goji was terrified of Necro, but with Miki at his side, he felt the courage to stand up against him. Goji attacked with his dual swords, slashing at Necro's legs. Miki used her boltsender bow to fire thunder element arrows at the Wilolu. Necro shrugged off the arrows like they were nothing. I have to laugh, you think that puny weapons will stop me? I am the Death Eater! I will not stop until vegence is mine! And with that, Necro swatted Goji with his tail, sending him towards a caravan carriage. Necro was now closing in. But Miki, at the last minute, shot one of her arrows into the beast's kneecap. The beast tumbled over. Goji could have laughed if he wanted to but he resisted the urge, since the situation they were in was not very appealing. But Necro recovered faster than expected, and grabbed Miki. "MIKI!" Goji yelled. "LET HER GO NECRO!" Necro laughed. Or else what human? Are you going to kill me? Goji snapped back. "Yeah... that sums it up about right. You have no idea who your dealing with!" Goji felt the pain of change as he started to shapeshift. after a few seconds, a Glacial Agnaktor was in his place. Necro let out a roar of challenge. He threw Miki towards a snowbank, which broke her fall. Ok son of Hurricurse... lets see what you are made of! Goji did not hesitate to lunge at Necro, but Necro dodged rather quickly. Necro slashed at Goji's icy armor, but the armor took the worst of it. Goji fired a water beam, which, upon htting Necro, froze him in place as the water freezed around him. Necro managed to break free, only for Goji to wrap himself around Necro, Coiling around him, and squeezing. But Necro had his right arm free, and stuck it right into a place on Goji's body where the ice armor failed to protect him. Goji was in pain, and he let go of his grip. Now it was Necro who had the advantage. Goji was reverting as Necro began to speak. Is this some kind of joke? How can the son of Hurricurse possibly be so weak? Why would Nigrum Cor send me to kill you if he knew this? Where is the honor of the kill? That's when it hit Goji. Nigrum Cor must have tricked Necro. But he could not possibly convince Necro that he was being lied to. But as Necro was about to finish what he started, claws primed for the kill, a bright light came from behind Necro. As Necro turned, he saw an elder dragon spoke of in legends: the Kirin. The horse like creature spoke. Why are you attacking the son of Hurricurse, Death eater? He is the one who will end the war. Killing him will only make things worse. '' Necro was furious, but seemed to respect the Kirin's words. ''This boy's father killed my own! Nigrum Cor told me so! I want revenge! '' The Kirin was unfazed by the wilolu's anger, but simply spoke softly. ''Nigrum Cor lied to you, Fanged Beast! He wanteed to kill Goji, so no one could stop him! Think about it Necro! Why do you think Nigrum Cor would send you to kill this human, and him alone! HE HAS NO HONOR! '' Necro paced around, wondering what his next move should be. He respects the elder dragon's words, and wants the war to end, but he was blinded by hate because of Nigrum Cor. Necro took another look at Goji. Necro hissed. ''Now that I have taken another look at this human, I don't see why I should kill him. He is just a boy. I was blinded by hatred put into me by Nigrum Cor, the one who should be the only monster to feel the wrath of justice. There seemed to be a hint of regret in Necro's voice, and Goji could hear it. Miki, who regained her footing, heard the hint as well. Goji and Miki, both saw what looked like a tear go down Necro's eye. Necro ran towards the tundra woods nearby. Goji came towards the kirin. "Thanks for your help." The kirin answered. The Truth can be a rather painful subject, even towards a beast as fearsome as a Wilolu. And I am not suprised to find that a beast as evil as Nigrum Cor would lie to a monster as gullible to lies as Necro. Goji actually felt bad for Necro, even though he tried to kill Goji in the first place. The kirin spoke again. Don't you have a caravan to escort to Central city? Goji realized this as soon as the Kirin soke those words. Then he and Miki got the caravan going, and they headed towards their final destination. But at Central City, bad news would be given to Goji...... Coming soon Chapter XIV: Nigrum Cor attacks Lakeview village Category:Fan Fiction